


Together, we wait for silence

by whutnow



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, On the Run, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnow/pseuds/whutnow
Summary: No one speaks much, and aside from hushed whispers and reassuring touches, proper communication is lackluster.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Kudos: 36





	Together, we wait for silence

They vote on it. 

Unnecessary, Karolina thinks, as even Alex, although hesitantly, genuinely agrees that leaving Brentwood would prove to be the most rational decision. No one else seems eager to stay either, and Karolina isn't going to bother denying the relief with which her body relaxes to when she spots the sign marking the town's boundary.

Gert's eyes are wide, eyelids blinking rapidly despite her pupils remaining almost stationary, and her shoulders are tense over her seat. Molly absently fiddles with a loose string on her shirt, fingers twitching in odd places, and Karolina errantly wishes Chase luck on his staring contest with the ground.

Alex is the one driving, though she doesn't remember playing a part in that decision. His eyes are indecipherable as he stares forward, jaw clenched. 

She can feel Nico's weight on her side, reassuring and solid. Karolina tries her best not to overthink its presence, and ends up feeling light-headed anyway.

The air around them is brimming with lazy tension, enveloping their bodies like a warm blanket and pressing heavily into the back of their necks.

No one speaks much, and aside from hushed whispers and reassuring touches, proper communication is lackluster. Words hang around unspoken, pushed to the bottom of their throats, as they take a moment to silently process the sheer absurdity of the situation.

Karolina stares at the sign until it disappears before stealing a glance at Nico. Her thin eyebrows are closer than usual, the skin in the middle of her forehead creasing like disturbed paper. Her eyes are dry and wide, and her dark lips are almost imperceptibly downturned. It's a resultant unhappy look and Karolina's chest twists unpleasantly. 

She leans into Nico, multiplies the pressure at where their bodies are touching, and hopes that Nico feels a little lighter as well when the action is reciprocated.

When she finally manages to lull herself to sleep, it's to the sound of Gert anxiously tapping away at the ground and Nico's breath fanning the side of her neck.


End file.
